Outsiders
The Outsiders were groups of humans who lived outside of the walled city-states of the restored Coalition of Ordered Governments in the post-Locust War era. One group of Outsiders was led by the parents of Kait Diaz.Game Informer: Exclusive Reveal: Meet The New Cast Of Gears Of War 4 Although all Outsider villages and camps were loosely affiliated and would trade with and assist each other, every group had its own set of rules. Some Outsiders would occasionally conduct raids on COG territory in hopes of gaining resources.Gears of War 4 Game Informer History Formed at some point in the twenty-five year period following the end of the Locust War, the Outsiders are a group of independent settlers that appear to have various origins, some being former Stranded, while other members of the faction appear to be former Gears, such as Oscar Diaz. At least one village was located near the construction site of Settlement 5, which was led by Reyna Diaz. While the Outsiders appeared to merely want to be left alone and avoid conflict with the newly reformed COG, the Outsiders lacked an industrial or manufacturing base, leading them to conduct small raids on COG settlements for supplies. This peaked with a military encounter at Settlement 2, which was violent enough to leave a lasting mark on both Reyna and First Minister Jinn, leader of the COG. At some point, JD Fenix and Delmont Walker abandoned the COG to join with the Outsiders. Following the encounter at Settlement 2, relations between the COG and the Outsiders rapidly deteriorated. Following the raid on Settlement 5, at the onset of the Swarm War, the COG accused the Outsiders of abducting COG citizens, which the Outsiders adamantly refused, both factions not knowing of the coming threat. This culminated in the battle of Reyna's village where a large number of DeeBees were deployed via Condor dropships directly into the village's courtyard. While the Outsiders managed to push off the invasion force, the village was left heavily damaged, including the loss of the front gate and the archives, where many pre-Locust War books had been stored. Following the battle, the Swarm attacked and abducted the majority of the village's population, leaving only Kait Diaz, JD Fenix and Delmont Walker behind, as the trio had been hidden by Reyna during the attack. During the following crisis, it was revealed that every Outsider in Reyna's village had become part of the Swarm, including Reyna, who was used as the Swarm's new Queen. Kait, JD, Del and Marcus Fenix, along with the assistance of Damon Baird, Augustus Cole and Samantha Byrne, were able to lead an assault against the Swarm and eventually release Reyna from captivity. This resulted in Reyna's death as she had become an irremovable part of the Swarm.Gears of War 4 However, she was later revived as the new Swarm Queen.Gears 5 When the Swarm becomes a prominent threat, the Outsiders ally with the COG to fight back against the common enemy. However, some Outsiders still remain reluctant to join, such as Riftworm Village, an Outsider village located in the remains of the Riftworm killed by Delta Squad during Operation: Hollow Storm. The COG helped the Outsiders fight off a Swarm siege, but Village Chief Oscar Diaz was killed in the battle. Known Outsider Settlements *Bravelle *Croya *Fort Umson *Nethercutt Kadar Mine *Riftworm Village *South Village Notable Outsiders *Amanda *Gary Carmine *Gabriel Diaz *Kait Diaz *Oscar Diaz *Reyna Diaz *Eli *James Dominic Fenix *Freddie *Gregor *Jen *Lena *Dillon Macallister *Donald Macallister *Leslie Macallister *Leslie Macallister's son *Mr. Macallister *Mrs. Macallister *Mackenzie *Noah *Norsko *Delmont Walker *William Behind the scenes *The Outsiders are influenced by the 1960/70s Hippie movement along with the eras motorcycle gangs.Gears of War 4 Game Informer References Category:Organizations Category:Outsiders